


Heaven in Hyrule

by murmir



Series: My Hero [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Action & Romance, Adventure & Romance, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Blooming Romance, F/F, F/M, Hurt Link, King of Hyrule - Freeform, Kingdom of Hyrule, Lesbian Urbosa (Legend of Zelda), Lesbian Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link (Legend of Zelda) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Link (Legend of Zelda) Needs a Hug, Link (Legend of Zelda) Uses Sign Language, Link is Protective of Reader, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reader is a Hylian (Legend of Zelda), Reader-Insert, Rebuilding Hyrule, References to Depression, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Separation Anxiety, Slow Romance, Soulmates, Top Link, reader is sensitive, soft romance, sweethearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murmir/pseuds/murmir
Relationships: Link (Legend of Zelda) & You, Link (Legend of Zelda)/You
Series: My Hero [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897324
Kudos: 6





	Heaven in Hyrule

wip! please be patient with me! I'm trying to write at least three chapters before getting into the swing of things, forgive me :'}


End file.
